catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Chorus Tugger
This is the gallery for the character of Rum Tum Tugger's basic, pre-solo look. Both the classic Rockstar Tugger and the short-lived Street Cat version wore this outfit in the first scenes; the Rockstar changes wig and adds items over the basic costume, while the Street Cat and Broadway revival style costumes require a costume change for the performer. Chorus Tugger only appears in "Jellicle Songs" and "The Naming of Cats" before the performer changes into his full costume. Whether this ensemble identity is meant to be Rum Tum Tugger or an entirely separate character depends on the production. In the Broadway revival for example, the character was given the name "Bill Bailey" and seemed to be unrelated to Tugger. Designs Tugger Design Basic 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Paul Nicholas in the Original Cast, 1981 Jellicle Songs l8100 21.jpg London 1981 Lloyd Webber.jpg Subsequent London Casts Tugger Allan Love L8505 01.png|Allan Love Tugger Tant l8806 46.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Mungo Tugger Scott Sherrin Richard LKing l8904 25.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Munk Tugger Skimble Gary Martin Richard LKing Adam Matalon l8904 22.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Munkus Tugger Gary Martin Richard LKing Pyramid L9002.png|Richard Lloyd-King Skimble Tugger Japheth Myers Chris Howard Pyramid L9011.jpg|Christopher Howard Tugger Deme Christopher Howard Liz Curnick l9111 07.jpg|Christopher Howard Tugger Christopher Howard l9111 18.jpg|Christopher Howard Tugger Christopher Howard l9111 05.jpg|Christopher Howard Munk Tugger Skimble Vincent Leigh Chris Howard Geoff Garratt l9111 10.jpg|Christopher Howard Tugger l9305 50.jpg|Christopher Howard Munk Cass Tugger Steven Houghton Deborah Shrimpton Keith Burns l9406.jpg|Keith Burns Tugger Skimble Keith Burns Shaun Henson l9411.jpg|Keith Burns Tugger l9505 36.jpg |John Partridge Tugger Victor Carby Richard LKing John Stacey Sandy Rass l9511.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Tugger Skimble Richard LKing Jimmy Johnston L9511.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Cori Admetus Tugger Rob Yeal Alistair Bull Richard LKing L9608 02.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Munk Cass Tugger David Malek Rachel Williams Richard LKing L9608 25.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Tugger Victor Cori l9911 55.jpg|Tom Lucas Jellicle Songs 1 l0006 23.jpg|Tom Lucas 1998 Film John Partridge as Tugger Young Tugger.png Tugger Misto Pyramid cats-film-344.jpg Tugger cats-film-231.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 Munkus Admetus Tugger Pyramid UK8911.jpg|Christian Hughes UK Tour 1993-95 Pyramid uk9402 46.jpg|Darren Bennett Jellicle Cat UK9402 2.jpg|Darren Bennett UK/European Tour 2003-2009 Asparagus Pyramid UK06 3.jpg|Gary Watson Cass Tugger uk07 Pyramid.jpg|Stuart Ramsay UK/European Tour 2013-14 Munk Adm Tugger Cass Pyramid UK13.jpg|Oliver Savile Cass Tugger Pyramid uk14 1.jpg|Filippo Strocchi Backstage Birmingham 9 14 02.jpg|Filippo Strocchi Munkus Tugger Bham 0914 a.jpg|Filippo Strocchi Munkus Tugger heather kinciad Bham 9 14 10.jpg|Filippo Strocchi London / Blackpool Revival Tugger Cass Pyramid L14.jpg|Antoine Murray-Straughan Tugger Tant Marcquelle gabrielle cocca 2015.jpg|Marcquelle Ward Tugger Mungo Marcquelle Ward Harry Francis backstage Palladium 15.jpg Tugger Baby Griz Marcquelle Beverley 2015 01.jpg Tugger Tant Marcquelle Gabrielle Cocca 2015 01.jpg Tugger Bill Marcquelle Jon Scott Clark 2015 01.jpg Tugger Bomba Marcquelle Emma Lee Clark 2015 01.jpg Tugger Skimble Marcquelle Evan James 2015 01.jpg Tugger Rumple Marcquelle Lindsay A 2015 01.jpg Tugger Jemima Marcquelle Tarryn Gee 2015 01.jpg Tugger Carby Marcquelle Luke C W 2015 01.jpg Tugger Deut Marcquelle Adam Linstead 2015 01.jpg Tugger Gus Marcquelle Paul F M 2015 01.jpg Tugger Cass Deme Marcquelle 2015 01.jpg UK/International Tour Admetus Tugger Cass Pyramid UK16.jpg|Marcquelle Ward Tugger Pyramid uk1708.jpg Chorus Tugger UK19 Lloyd Davies.png|Lloyd Davies US Productions Original Broadway Production Tant Tugger Jellicle Songs nypl 04.jpg Munk Tugger Pyramid us82.jpg Pyramid 1983 Tony Awards 2.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts Munk Tugger Skimble Pyramid Broadway 1990s.jpg US Tours 1-4 US Tour 5 Munk Tugger Jellicle Songs US 5 01.jpg Tugger Mungo Silla cast 2010 03.jpg Broadway Revival The Broadway revival specifically names the chorus Tugger identity as "Bill Bailey", bearing no relation to the kitten Bill Bailey in other productions. Tugger Tyler Hanes Basic Bill Bailey 16.png|Tyler Hanes Tugger Tyler-Wig Broadwaybox May 2017.jpg|Tyler Hanes Tugger Tyler-1 Broadwaybox May 2017.jpg|Tyler Hanes Chorus Tugger Tyler Hanes with cat.jpg|Tyler Hanes Bill Harris Milgrim 1.png|Harris Milgrim (swing) US Tour 6 Pyramid US6 2019 01.jpg|McGee Maddox Tugger McGee Maddox backstage bill bailey.jpg|McGee Maddox Munkustrap US6 2019 Dan Hoy 19 McGee Maddox Bill Bailey 19.jpg|McGee Maddox with Dan Hoy Cass Bill Bailey US6 2019 Charlotte O'Dowd McGee Maddox 01.jpg|McGee Maddox with Charlotte O'Dowd Bill Bailey Ensemble Tugger US6 Cameron Edris.png|Cameron Edris Bill Bailey Munkustrap US6 Cameron Edris Zachary Berger.png|Cameron Edris Japanese Productions Japan 1983 Tugger Deut Pyramid J96 22.jpg|Tokyo 1996 J96 tugger5.jpg|Tokyo 1996 Old Deut Ensemble 96 Tokyo 1.jpg|Tugger appears to have reverted to his collar-less look later in the show here. Sillabub Tugger Pyramid j0004 02.jpg|Nagoya 2000 Australian Productions Australia Tour 1993 Pyramid Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg Australian Circus Tent Tour Naming of Cats Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 Tugger Pyramid 2 Aus 07 10.jpg Pounce Misto Tugger Pyramid 3 Aus 10.jpg Asia Tour 2014 Backstage 2014 asia tour cast.jpg Greeneyes backstage S Korea 14 1.jpg Australia NZ 2015 Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 07.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 01.jpg Jemima Asparagus Aus 2016 01.jpg|(background) Tugger twins Daniel Assetta Aus15.jpg Asia Tour 2017 Pyramid 3 Asia 17.jpg Chorus Tugger Korea 17.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Tugger Plato de90.jpg Babygriz tugg Plato de9204.png Tugger Plato Pyramid de96.jpg Griz Tugger Clarissagracecom.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Tugger Skimble Pyramid de01.jpg Tugger Chorus 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Tugger Misto 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Cass Wardrobe Malfunction Stuttgart 2001.jpg Berlin 2002-04 Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 Pyramid Duss04 21.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Munkus Tugger Pyramid 04 Tent Tour.jpg Munkus Tugger Cass Tent Tour.png Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Pyramid Vienna 83 01.jpg Amsterdam 1987 Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1987.jpg Munk Tugger Skimble Pyramid Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 Gus Tugger Tumble press fr 198909 192.jpg Munkus Tugger Alonzo fr 198909 19.jpg Gus Tugger Tumble Jellicle Songs Paris89 61.jpg 1990s Tugger Munkus Pyramid Zurich 91.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Jellicle Songs World Tour 2001 02.jpg Jellicle Songs World Tour 2001 03.jpg Jellicle Songs World Tour 2001 04.jpg Copenhagen 2002 Munkus Tugger Pyramid 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Tugger Plato Pyramid 10-12-2003 madrid.jpg Moscow 2005 Naming of Cats 19 Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 18 Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 1 Moscow 05.jpg Tugger Gus Reach 01 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Munkus Cass Tugger Pyramid Dutch Tour06.jpg South Korea 2008 Korea 2008 Munkustrap.jpg 2010s Brazil 2010 Tugger Cass Skimble Pyramid Brazil 2.jpg Pyramid NAP 16 Brazil.jpg Pyramid Brazil 2010 01.jpg Press Call Brazil 035.jpg South Korea 2011 Pyramid S Korea 2011.jpg China 2012 Tugger Skimble Pyramid 2 China 2012.jpg Jellicle Songs China 2012.jpg Pyramid 1 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Paris 2015 Tugger Paris 15 1.jpg Naming of Cats Paris 15 4.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Characters Category:Chorus Cat Category:Toms